Records: coronation of the Queen Consort
'The Queen's Coronation' Two weeks after the coronation of King Edward IV, about the amount of time for some revelers to over their hangovers, Joan of Kent was crowned Queen Consort of England. London was already a flurry of activity: the Royal Academy was making major announcements. The Royal Company was a logistics machine in support of "other activities" – but now, were finally opening shops. There were expectations of a Royal Army announcement coming soon, which was controversial, but right now, the Queen's Coronation was a celebration of everything good. Most of the key English Peers were still in London, and there was a reveal that her position would now be constitutionally and statutorily recognized. The Queen, upon acceptance of the clause, would have the ability to rule as regent in absence of king (and this worked the other way around as well, should a queen be the reigning monarch). Joan of Kent was known to be a fireball, though she was reticent to enact the clause. This was true to her personality, it had been true in the original time: she was never considered for regency in a Queen Mother role for Richard II. Rather, Joan was more a social progressivist and would rather work behind the scenes. In the end, she did accept the regency clause – but only the Privy Cabinet was privy to that knowledge. Still, the gravity of that secret decision was still subtly evident during her coronation. The peerage was there witness and participate, starting with the King. Her sons were present for the coronation as well, and not just the two princes. 'The Queen's Crown and Regalia' Her crown had been custom, magically forged. Studded with diamonds, it shimmered even when there was no light. When she wore the Crown, she was able to detect when people were telling the truth (or, in more unusual circumstances, if they were human or otherwise under any kind of mind control). The Queen's Royal Sceptre was a permanently enchanted, high-level casting assistant that was weightless, floating in the air when not in use. There was a steady glow to it, about 10 candle's worth, but it turned blinding bright on command. 'The Queen's Retinue' From society, the Queen’s Retinue always started with several “Women of the Bedchamber” The senior lady-in-waiting (the daughter of duke level peer) was usually the “Mistress of the Robes”. This was an unpaid prestige position, traditionally for amping marriage prospects with time spent at court. Surrounding them, there was a collection of Ladies of the Bedchamber. This was a halo of aristocrat-level Ladies-in-waiting (wives and widows of peers at the rank of earl or above). These were also unpaid prestige positions, traditionally for amping marriage prospects with time spent at court. It was rounded out with the paid staff. The lady's companion, usually of genteel birth, who was there as company, conversation and advisor. A lady's maid was an attendant, (traditionally hair and makeup), while the indispensable handmaiden was on janitorial detail. 'The Queen's Court' Technically, Joan had her own court – and it was a Cirque du Soleil. This was the balance to King Edward's Court, which was increasingly administrative: governing within the government. The King was rarely social: rather, dodging death focused Edward into a manifestation of shock and awe . To a large degree, Edward used Joan's court as a staging area for courtiers: dazzle them before blasting them. On the occasions Ed sat still long enough for a traditional "royal court" experience, their courts merged. The queen consort was technically subordinate, but was usually concierge and master of ceremonies while the King was the feature act. When she was away from the king, she held her own court – and it was extensive. She was considered the closest access to Edward IV, for obvious reasons, and had power by proximity. The courts the Boys had started years ago, with comedy, drama, poetry, music and art... was now adopted and institutionalized by Joan. One of the Ladies of the Bedchamber was no less than Edward III's former favourite : Alice Perrers. Appropriate for the Cirque du Soleil, Perrers was once billed as "The Lady of the Sun" by the former king. Twenty years younger than Joan, their proximity and access to magic de-aged both to the point that Alice looked 18 and Joan looked 25. Alice would've torn it up 1370-1375, and certainly leaned down that path, but with the Boys skewing the nature of the Court, the aggressive perception was largely muted and transformed Perrers more into a prurient objet du désir. This was perfect for Joan, who was promoting sex appeal for England.'' Literally''. England needed people and it wasn't the stork that made that happen. The puritians hadn't risen in England yet, and while there were certainly reserved and regal moments, the court itself had its salacious rumors and licentious displays. During Royal Court – After Hours – given the artists, the wine, the stress, and the power, there was no shortage of lewd and lascivious acts, generally just out of view. 'Economic Stimulus' The RANP, the Royal Company, the Royal Order of Merlin and on and on were spending money like it was going out of style – but the Crown Treasury and ''Royal Wardrobe were overflowing. Cash was not the problem. English government was not simply sitting on a dragon's hoard of gold, rather the activity – including the high visibilty royal court of the Queen Consort – was pouring cash into the economy. From an actual Royal spigot into a depressed semi-medieval market was perhaps the ''only way that a supply-side economy ever worked. As they had the opportunity, they made it work. Category:Hall of Records Category:1377